


Drowning In Melancholy

by BadgerDame



Series: BatJokes Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Batjokes, Dark Multiverse, Dark Nights Metal, F/F, Female Batjokes, Female Batman - Freeform, Female Joker - Freeform, Genderswap, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: Dark Multiverse: Earth -11Victory has never tasted so bittersweet before in Batwoman’s life. Years of battle with her mission for the betterment of her world seemed to finally be able to put to rest. The meta rouges were disposed of for taking her lover away from her. An all out war with the Atlanteans and the human race seemed to have been won because of Bryce redefining viciousness for them with the blood of their Queen. There would be no reason for them to continue to fight back. Not with Bryce willing to exterminate them for good. For once in her life, she finally felt that perhaps everything was looking up. At least she should feel that way. Would have if it wasn’t for one problem. An enemy that she had fought against since the early days she put on the cowl has decided to show herself after a yearlong absence. The Joker was back and with that fact there was sure to only be more bloodshed to follow.(Female BatJokes)





	Drowning In Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> So I am accepting any and all BatJokes fanfic prompts on Tumblr. If you want to leave me a prompt feel free to send me one on my Tumblr account BadgerDame.  
> Anon asked for Dark Multiverse: Bryce Wayne (The Drowned)/Female Joker

**_Dark Multiverse: Earth -11_ **

 

Victory has never tasted so bittersweet before in Batwoman’s life. Years of battle with her mission for the betterment of her world seemed to finally be able to put to rest. The meta rouges were disposed of for taking her lover away from her. An all out war with the Atlanteans and the human race seemed to have been won because of Bryce redefining viciousness for them with the blood of their Queen. There would be no reason for them to continue to fight back. Not with Bryce willing to exterminate them for good. For once in her life, she finally felt that perhaps everything was looking up. At least she should feel that way. Would have if it wasn’t for one problem. An enemy that she had fought against since the early days she put on the cowl has decided to show herself after a yearlong absence. The Joker was back and with that fact there was sure to only be more bloodshed to follow.

 

Bryce may have hated the rogue metas for what they have personally done to her, but the Joker was on a whole other caliber of cruelty. A elegant brutality that even to this day could shock Batwoman herself; despite how much the years had changed her. Bryce no longer upheld a pointless moral code that never accomplished her goal in the first place, however, Joker would still be unmatched in pure malicious nature alone. Cruel and calculated as the clown held an abnormal deadly beauty to her. Gothamite’s feared the Clown Princess of Crime more than any super-powered meta could ever pose. Batwoman couldn’t blame that line of thinking. Only the naive would think that the clown didn’t pose them any threat, because of appearances. Any that did would only end up laughing themselves into an early grave.

 

She knew the Joker better than anyone. _Fought against her._ Opposed her, despite whatever the clown could throw against her. Never allowing the Joker to have the last laugh. When the Joker escaped the Bat would always find her. Bring her in by the book only for the murderer to be back on Gotham’s streets a short time later. A tiresome back and forth between them, which only left causalities left and right.

 

A vicious cycle that Bryce finally became tired of repeating. This time she wouldn’t fall prey to disturbed games for her nemesis amusement. She wouldn’t be playing tonight. Not again, not anymore. Wouldn’t allow more innocent lives to be taken by the Joker’s hand. Not if she could prevent it. Which was her goal and she was determined to see it through to the end. No matter the cost.

 

Countless times since the day she broke her code, she wondered how it wasn’t the Joker in the end who pushed her over the edge. By all the atrocities the psychopath has done in the past that should have been the outcome. However, that didn’t become a reality, but it also meant that Bryce had no real reason to hold back anymore. That any excuse not to end the worse threat Gotham had ever known was no longer valid. It left  Bryce with the freedom to do what was needed to be done. An opportunity that she wouldn’t let go to the wayside. So, as she stood there on one of the many rooftops watching the Joker turn to face her, holding a hostage and a smile on her face; Bryce was prepared to do what was once the unthinkable for her. End the Joker’s life.

 

“ _Daaarling,_ so wonderful to see you again,” Joker purrs out as she runs a purple gloved hand through her green pixie cut hair, “is that a new shade of black lipstick you’re wearing? It seems darker than usual,” she comments as she taps the barrel of the gun against the small child’s head. “Really, now, Bat-Gal we should go shopping together sometime. _Hehe,”_ her toxic emerald eyes narrow at the Bat. The lavender eye-shadow Joker wore made the intensity of her glare even more striking. “Well, we could, if you didn’t make a big _oopsie_ like you did, Batsy.”

 

Batwoman knows this type of game that the Joker is playing. Been through this particular exchange between them a thousand times before. Down to the old familiar lines that the clown expected her to spew. Bryce gives a quick glance to the little girl being held hostage by the murderer. She can’t shake the knot forming in her stomach that the child won’t live past this night. Joker wanted to lead the conversation with Batwoman and that never boded well for anyone else involved. For the psychopath didn’t shred much care for innocent lives past the point of their usefulness to garner Batwoman’s attention. An old familiar game that Bryce did not want to play.

 

“I’ll only give you one chance, Joker,” Bryce speaks with a cold distant levelness in her voice. One she’s doubt the Joker has ever heard before this particular night. “Let the child go and you might just make it out of this alive.”

 

Ruby red lips spilt into a wide grin; stretching the deep Glasgow scars on her cheeks. Scars that Bryce herself had given the Joker in the first place in retaliation after the murder of her partner in crime fighting and the very last Robin that was by her side. She could still remember slicing that chalk white skin into a permanent smile. All the while Joker laughed until she started to choke on her own blood. Bryce could have let the maniac die then, but she didn’t. When it was over she was appalled at what she had done. At the time it was the closest that she had ever come to breaking her one rule. The first real sign of the viciousness -the brutality- she had kept locked away inside of her that she had come to learn in the many years that followed needed to be released on all who deserved it. A lot has changed over the years and naivety that the criminals could ever be redeemed was a falsehood she no longer believed in. The world was corrupt to its very core. Always has been and Bryce was now fighting against it on its own level. The results, well, she had stopped a war and prevented the deaths of hundred’s that would have followed. A few lost lives meant nothing if at the end of the day she would prove victorious.

 

Joker let out a small laugh as she pulled the child closer to her chest, causing Bryce to tense in her stance. “My, my, look at you! Guess, what I’ve heard about you wasn’t wrong after all.” She exclaims’s in a tone that Bryce has difficulty deciphering. It sounded both excited with an edge of bitterness. A combination that was foreign to her when it came from her nemesis. She doesn’t have long to dwell on the thought, before Joker speaks again. “I mean, I think this is the first time I’ve actually believed that usually empty threat of yours. Are you actually not going to be shy and gonna do it this time around, sweetie?”

 

“Don’t test me, Joker,” Bryce takes a small step forward. Every part of her body and mind ready for the fight that will no doubt follow. “A lot has changed since you’ve been gone and you won’t be so thrilled to see the results.”

 

“Oh, silly Bat, don’t forget who has the gun and a hostage here,” Joker places the barrel of the firearm to the terrified child’s temple. Ignoring the frightened pleas as her focus was purely on the Bat. “I’ve been known to be a bit trigger happy in the past. And, well, do you want to explain to this little tykes mommy and daddy why she won’t be home for dinner?”  

 

_A familiar game, with expected familiar lines._

_A never ending cycle._

_On and on this same scenario would always go._

_Joker expected Batwoman to comply._

_Because that’s what the old her would always do in this situation and lives would be lost regardless._

_Round and around they went._

_Unless, Bryce decides to change the formula._

_This is exactly what she decides to do._

 

“Stop playing around,” says Bryce; her tone serious. Joker gives a bit of a surprised expression at those words. Clearly caught off guard from the change of demeanor. “We both know she’s already dead,” Bryce hates uttering the words, but closes off the emotions that rage inside her immediately, “That she will be soon,” She does her best not to look the little girl in the eyes and only focuses on the acidic green bewildered stare of the murderer in front of her. “If your intention was to shoot her, then you would have done that by now; just to piss me off. Since that’s not the case, you made sure there was no way I’d be able to save her from the start.”

 

The Clown and the Bat stare each other down as the growing silence stretches on between them. Each observing what the other would do as Batwoman’s words hold heavy in the air around them. The old rules have changed and Joker’s smile slowly vanishes with the realization. For Bryce it’s almost like a weight off her chest; knowing full well how this night would end. How the games that were played for years by both women would finally reach its climax. There would be no more taking prisoners. No more escapes. One of them wouldn’t be leaving this rooftop tonight and Bryce had no intention of her name being added to the long list of Joker’s victims. When the silence is finally broken, by the sound of a burst of giggles coming from none other than the little girl that the Joker held. She knew that like always her instincts had been proven accurate. Two lives would be lost tonight.

 

Joker lets out a deep sigh as she pushes the giggling child away from her purple clad body. A small disappointed smile plays on her lips as thunder cracks the sky above. Gotham was always known for bad weather and as the rain starts to pelt down upon them; it seems only fitting that their final fight would be during a storm.

 

Bryce watches as the little girl stumbles forward. Crimson tears spewing down her cheeks as the laughter grows in volume. Her tiny hands clawing red streaks into her throat as a desperate attempt to stop the agony. The child tries to get words out. Begging, no doubt for the pain to stop. Perhaps, even calling for her parents to help her, if the insistent laughter didn’t keep cutting off her pleas. For a split second, Bryce herself debates putting the child out of her misery. Joker Toxin was a known slow painful death. Suffocating the victim as all they can do is laugh all the while. A sick joke that frankly for her had run its course. She wants to feel pity for the little girls suffering and a small part of her does. But, this is the world they lived in. One where all the blame for countless lives lost fell on her own naivety of the past. Bryce knew what she had to do now. The only option left available. She may have not been able to save this one life; however, she could prevent the same fate happening to someone else in the future.

 

“Seems tonight’s finally the night; isn’t it Bats?” Joker aims the gun at Bryce. Her normally bright eyes are darker than usual. “You know, I really did miss you,” Before Bryce can react the gun is aimed at the child and a loud bang fills the space between them. As the child’s body drops to the ground, Bryce feels her heart begin to pound with excitement for the fight to come. Joker, however, seems to have more to say. “But, you’re not like I remember. It’s a shame really. Not that I disapprove of who’ve you become. It’s just,” The clown seems lost for words and the time of waiting ends when a batarang is thrown at her head.

 

Despite being caught off guard by the quick attack, Joker was fast enough to react. Joker was always so fast. A fact that never settled right for Batwoman. The clown knew the routine. Knew what to expect and implemented it well to maddening degrees. Dodging at the last possible second before firing her gun. The aim was careless as if she didn’t even intend to hit her mark. Sloppy, with a lack of killer elegance that Joker usually displayed. Something was off with the murderer. This was perfectly fine with Bryce as she rolls out of the way of the shots. Her mind immediately going into autopilot. She has taken the lives of beings with powers and a maniac with a gun was child’s play. Or, would be if Bryce was fighting anyone else, but the Joker. For the next thing she knows the clown is throwing marbles in her direction. Laughing all the while. Blue eyes widen as this particular old trick of the clown’s dawns on her.

 

“How very rude of you to interrupt while I was talking! If that’s how you want to be then fine! _Boom! Boom! Batsss!”_ Joker quickly runs towards the fire-escape; stepping on the child’s body in the process as she tries to make her escape before the explosives goes off.

 

Bryce is just as prepared as the Joker is for what was to come. Diving straight off the ledge of the rooftop as her cape expands instantly to glide her to safety. However, she was slightly to slow and the multiple explosions cause a sudden force that throws off her trajectory and nearly slams her body at full force into the building next to the one she was on. What would have been an uncomplicated descent down to the ground, turns tougher than expected. She lets out a curse when her body makes impact with the wet concrete ground below. Luckily for her, she was able to reduce some of the speed in time before the fall would have killed her. A few times in her life she wondered if her carelessness with jumping off rooftops would get her killed. There were always so many factors to take into account of things that could go wrong and tonight had proven no exception to the rule. She doesn’t have long to muse over her close encounter with her own demise as she hears the mad woman’s laughter getting farther away. Bryce pushes her aching body up quickly and the chase begins. Joker already having a good decent head start. Not that it ever stopped Batwoman in the past.

 

Joker doesn’t make the pursuit easy as she randomly fires her gun behind her. It may have slowed Bryce down if she didn’t decide to grapple up to nearest building and let the shadows be her ally. Darkness had always been her closest friend in her pursuit against stopping criminals. Where Joker’s bright purple suit attire stuck out like a sore thumb, Bryce was able to hide away until the moment to pounce was perfect. Another aspect of how something’s would never change. This goes on for almost a block as Joker was an observant creature and wouldn’t drop her guard long enough for Bryce to make her move. One slip up and she’d be the one in the morgue tonight. Patience was a virtue and as the Joker stopped running in one of the many alleyways of Gotham City; she knew that this dance would soon be over.

 

“ _Heh, Ha, hehe,_ Batsy, you can come out now,” Joker stands in the middle of the alleyway. Her hand on her knees as her breath is ragged. When Bryce doesn’t show herself, the clown stands up straighter; stretching her arms out to the skyline above. “Really, I just wanted to talk! Don’t you trust me?” Silence is her only response. “Guess not,” she mutters, but isn’t perturbed enough to end the one-sided conversation. “It’s been so long now since we’ve had quality time together and well, it’s got me thinking on something in particular. _Don’tcha_ want to know?” Her green eyes watch the rooftops; unaware that Batwoman is closer than she thought. “I’m curious what was it like to lose that little kitty of yours? Didja at least get a nice fur coat when they skinned the cat?” The blow to the back of Joker’s head is fast -hard- and when the clown stumbles forward; Bryce doesn’t hesitate to twist the arm holding the gun back until she feels the bone snap in her grip with a loud resonating crack. Music to her ears after the malicious words the clown had spoken so carelessly.

 

What should have followed with any normal woman would be a scream, but Joker was far from normal and the only response is a choked giggle as the gun fires once. A bullet denting the wall next to them. The gun clatters to the ground. The sound louder than it felt like it should have been. Catching Bryce’s attention for a split second. Despite a now broken arm, Joker twists her body quickly and swings a knife at the Bats throat. Causing Bryce to jump back with barely enough time to avoid a smile being made in her neck.

 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Bryce states when her nemesis turns to face her. The broken arm hanging useless at the clowns side. Truth be told, she already knew what the Joker would choose. A choice she was all to pleased to oblige in.

 

The smile she receives is wide and the mad gleam in Joker’s eyes is enough for Bryce to know her answer, but when she’s about to rush forward and deliver a punishment long time coming, what Joker says; stops her in her tracks.

 

“As you’re well aware, I’ll always play rough with you, Bryce my Bat-babe,” Joker places the hand with her switchblade over her heart in a mocking sincere way.

 

“How’d-“ Bryce tries to speak up as her mind races a mile a minute. The shock of Joker knowing her identity in the first place hitting her like a train.

 

“How’d I know?” Joker cuts her off and receives a glare. A sharp laugh escapes her as she flutters her eyelashes at the Dark Knight. “I’ve known for years. Been saving that tidbit of information for a special occasion and, well what can be more special than right now?” her tone goes softer. Almost solemn, but still filled with admiration and love that was as twisted and toxic as their entire war with each other has always been.  

 

“If you’ve known who I am all this time, why haven’t you acted on it?” Bryce can’t help her curiosity.

 

Joker scoffs as she taps the blade against her chin; her tone condescending with her response, “I just told you. I wanted the moment to be special. Why would I ruin the surprise and romantic dance between us so early?” She takes a step toward’s her and when Bryce doesn’t react she continues her stride to her nemesis.

 

“Did you tell anyone?” Bryce asks. Needing to know that truth now more than ever. Joker knowing her identity was bad enough, but she wasn’t planning on letting the clown live through the night anyways. However, others having her identity could pose a bigger problem that would need to be rectified as soon as possible. With permanent means.

 

The small smile she gets doesn’t ease her mind whatsoever and neither does the Joker’s response.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, my pointy eared beauty?” Joker says only to be grabbed by her suit jacket and slammed hard into the nearest wall. Her head bouncing on the brick and causing the clown momentarily dizziness; as well as seeing tiny Bats, if anyone bothered to ask her. Not that they would, although it doesn’t stop her from commenting on them, much to Bryce’s annoyance.

 

“Tell me,” Bryce orders and the Joker laughs. “If you don’t, I’ll make you.” She threatens which as usual the clown mocks her for the attempt at intimidation. A common trait that the Joker was infamous for.

 

“ _Bats, Batsy, Bryce._ Love of my life. My Bat Queen of this putrid Dark Kingdom,” another slam to the wall interrupts Joker for a second, only for her to continue a moment latter as if nothing transpired. “Do you honestly believe that you could make me do anything I don’t want to do? Has that ever worked for you once since you gave me my baptism in those glorious chemicals that turned me into the Harlequin of your court?”

 

Bryce hates to admit it to herself. Despises it to her very core. Knows that she’ll just end up regretting it. Doesn’t even want to acknowledge it as a fact at all. Regardless, of how she feels it doesn’t change the fact that the Joker is correct. No amount of threats, intimidation or even pain would ever bend the likes of the other woman to anyone’s will. Joker was unbreakable with restraint when it came to a challenge of wills. This would be admirable, if it wasn’t as dangerous as it was. A trait that both women shared to the highest degree. Neither would even give in. Not easily and never when they didn’t choose to. Bryce herself had tried so many times before to get information out of the Joker which it only ever became a game of give and take; and give backs. She knew she could just kill the Joker right now. It wouldn’t be difficult at all, but if she did then the uncertainty would eat away at her. Leave her unprepared. That just wasn’t an option with the life she lived.

 

“You wanted to talk. Here’s your chance.” She growls out through clenched teeth as her rage is reaching the boiling point.

 

“Only if I get to choose the conversation.” Joker says without missing a beat.

 

“Joker,” she starts to warn, but is again cut off.

 

“Don’t get all grumpy. I’ll tell ya if I told anyone your little dirty secret after I’ve said my peace. Girl Scouts honor.” Her nemesis says sugary  sweet as arsenic. As she gives a salute with the blade in her hand. For a small moment, Bryce is a bit surprised Joker hasn’t tried to stab her yet. Although, she’s positive that won’t last long either.

 

“You were never a girl scout.” Bryce adds as an afterthought.

 

The clown gives a small shrug. As if that didn’t really matter. Which it didn’t, but it wasn’t like Bryce was going to trust her at face value alone. Only an idiot would trust the Joker. A soon to be dead one at that.

 

“True, but I’ve killed plenty, so it must count for something,” Joker grins widely and gives a nod with her head. Green bangs falling and covering her eyes momentarily. “Now, be a dear and let me go, unless you want to cuddle? Then by all means keep holding me close to your perfect body. It’s a bit nippy out anyways,” Joker hums slightly; before giving a small shake of her head. “On second thought ignore that I said anything and let’s stay like this.” When she starts to lean forward, gesturing that she’ll kiss her; Bryce moves back instantly, letting the clown go as her blue eyes glares daggers at the murderer.

 

“Just get on with it.” Bryce tone holds no room for argument and luckily for her thinning patience, Joker doesn’t bother with one. She expects Joker to move away from the wall the second she’s free to do so and is only mildly surprised when that turns out not to be the case.

 

“Always so impatient, is that a common trait with flying rodents or is it just you?” Joker leans against the wall as she adjusts her wet hair with her good hand. When Bryce doesn’t respond to the taunt, she lets out a sigh. “I just need to know one thing, why?”

 

“Why what?” says Bryce. Already feeling completely mentally drained from dealing with the psychopaths shit for a lifetime.

 

“Why did you have to go and ruin our dance!” The sudden rage in the other woman’s tone catches Bryce completely off guard. Leaving her speechless and even more confused.

 

Batwoman stands there in silence. The rain picking up in intensity as the lightening lights up the sky. Acidic green orbs glare at her deeply; assessing her every move critically and if looks could kill, Bryce was positive she would be dead on the spot. She couldn’t understand why Joker would make an accusation of that regard. Even if she herself never felt the same way of all the fights of their past, it’s not like she avoided the Joker’s sudden reappearance. The Clown Princess of Crime was the one who has been absent for a long time now and Bryce had more important matters to focus her attention on after the death of the man she loved. It made no sense to her and like always she would chalk it up to the murderers insane ramblings that held no real weight or substance. Needing answers of her own; she had no other choice, but to respond.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She says; dryly. Not hiding her agitation in the least. This only adds wood to the burning inferno of Joker’s rage.

 

“Of course you do! Don’t pretend to be unintelligent! We both know the big _mistake_ you made, Bat!” Joker’s words are filled with venom. As she takes a hostile step forward. Any forms of playful demeanor dissipated and not likely to return, by the state Joker was building herself up into. Murderous intent radiated off of her in spades.

 

“What mistake?” Bryce replies; not letting the clown’s outburst get to her. This wasn’t the first time she’s seen her pissed; even if it would be the last.

 

“Oh, let’s see where the list starts and ends; shall we? Mistake number one; the first person you decide to break that pointless code for wasn’t even me!” Another step forward. “Mistake number two; the wonderful little murder spree you went on. Which might be hilarious, still counts as a mistake. Where was the flare in your approach? Instead it was all poor little Bat heartbroken over a death of the cat,” Bryce glare darkens at that comment, but Joker is too busy ranting to care one bit. “I’m quite disappointed with you to say the least,” Joker shakes her head and lets out a humorless laugh. “And, the worst one, Batsy. The one that I can’t forgive you for. As you know I normally can forgive all your flaws. This time, I can’t. Because. You have ruined everything for us!” The truce seems to end as Joker takes a swing of the blade at Bryce. Only grazing her Bat-suit when she jumps back.

 

“We could have played and played together forever, but now we can’t!” Another stab forward and Bryce moves out of the way again. This time retaliating with an upper-cut that knocks the Joker back a few inches. Still it doesn’t settle the rage inside the clown. Doesn’t hinder Joker’s attack even with another punch to the face splits the ruby red lips. “ _Heh,_ Don’t get me wrong. I’ve always been fine walking off stage when you finally wanted me too, but,” the blade manages to slice through the plates in her armor. Rending the flesh underneath. She ignores the pain and focuses on the fight at hand. “ _Now. Now_! You’ve doomed your Kingdom. Our playground. There’s no going back from what you’ve done,” Bryce grabs the short green hair and slams the Joker’s head into her knee and still the clown doesn’t let up. _Doesn’t stop_. “You killed the wrong person. We both know that this won’t be the end of it,” A long slice of cold metal grazes the Bats cheek. Which will leave a scar similar to the Joker’s own. She responds accordingly with throwing three batarangs that cut deep into the Joker’s flesh. “We can’t go back. Can’t you see, Bryce?” Joker hits the wall hard when a well placed kick to the stomach pushes her back.

 

Their breathing is heavy as the smell of rain, trash and metallic fills the air around them. Neither willing to lose. Where one wants the game to last forever and one wants to end it for good. However, when the moment actually strikes, both weren’t ready for it. Joker lunges forward. Always fast. How was the Joker so fast? That never made much sense to her. _Can’t focus on that._ Bryce doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t think; just reacts. She barely even registers twisting the Joker’s wrist. Hardly acknowledges when she grabs the knife and plunges it into the Joker’s stomach. Again. And again. Violently; without much thought in her actions. Repeatedly, as Joker wraps her good arm around her neck and clutches onto her tightly; like a life line, despite the opposite being the reality. Bryce doesn’t stop even as they fall forward and she lands hard onto the Joker’s body. The knife plunging deeper as crimson stains her black gloves. Twisting the knife in her grip. Precious life supply flows freely like a waterfall out of the lithe body underneath her. It’s only when she’s pulled forward and bloodstained lips crash against her own does she come back to herself. Finally aware of what was truly happening and the experience leaves the Bat in shock.

 

Bryce can taste copper from the Joker’s kiss. Against all better judgment, perhaps it was the moment impairing her senses; she finds herself returning the kiss. Pulling herself to her knees as she embraces the murderer in her arms. Both not pulling apart as their tongues battle against each other for dominance. Always a battle; no matter what form it took. Passionate as it was violent when soft kisses turned into bites that rend delicate skin. She couldn’t think straight as her fingers skidded across short green hair that she never realized was as soft as it was. A small part of her reminds her that’s she’s forgetting something important. That they shouldn’t be doing this; yet Bryce doesn’t care. _Not tonight. Perhaps, not ever_. It was an impossibility to even dwell on it when the Joker was pressed against her. When the world seemed to stop long enough for them to have this one moment in all the madness that was their lives. Her instincts tell her that this is right. That she enjoys how the clowns lips feel against her own. So, she doesn’t fight it. Bryce was done fighting against herself for years now and she wasn’t going to start again tonight. For the first time in a long time, Bryce feels content since the death of her past love. However, like the world they lived in was an awful, despicable place the feeling could never take blossom for long. And, it ended with a small cough from the body she held so close and blood filling her mouth.

 

When she pulled away and spat the crimson liquid out of her mouth and blue eyes taking in the true scene before her; Bryce’s heart felt like it shattered on the spot. She cradles Joker’s head softly; running her fingers through mixed blood and rain wet green hair.

 

Joker only smiled lovingly up at her. Green eyes unfocused as blood painted chalk white skin. Oh god! She didn’t mean it. She couldn’t have! No. No. No! Even if she was prepared to end the Joker’s life for the majority of the night the result only brought heartache and regret. Joker’s words started to resonate in her mind in an instant. How neither of them could come back from what she has done. All her past choices had led them to this. In a filthy alleyway, in the middle of a thunderstorm, soaking wet; with the Joker’s blood now on her hands. So much blood. Where it was hard to see the usual purple and green of the murderers attire was now a dark red. Dragging Bryce’s mind back to the place of her childhood. Another night, another alleyway, with concrete being painted crimson. She couldn’t breathe. Her chest felt tight, like she was suffocating in the seas of her despair. Until, a purple gloved hand cups her cheek gently and her blue gaze meets green.

 

“Don’t cry, Batsy,” Joker says softly as Bryce’s hold on her tightens.

 

_Was she crying?_

_She couldn’t tell._

_It’s been so long now since she has last done so._

 

 _“I.. doubt, I can anymore,”_ Bryce says,  more to herself than the Joker. Her voice cracking and sounding distant to her own ears. Like she didn’t even exist in this moment of time at all.

 

Joker lets out a small chuckle; barely audible. Her body shakes slightly in the Bats arms as her breathing slows down. A gurgling sound can be heard in her throat and Bryce knows if blood-loss doesn’t kill her; then drowning on her own blood will. Not that she can help. There’s nothing she can do to save the Joker’s life. Not this time. The nearest hospital is too far away. She didn’t even bring enough medical supplies to handle a situation like this. All she could do is watch as the life drains from eyes so brightly emerald.

 

 _Don’t die. Please. Don’t._ Bryce wants to tell her, but can’t find it in her to utter the words she desperately wants to say.

 

What can she even say after what she’s done?

 

Nothing.

 

There are no words.

 

No promise’s she could proclaim to make things right.

 

All she can do is stay by the Joker’s side until she takes her last breath.

 

It’s all that the Bat has left to offer anymore.

 

Perhaps, that’s all the Joker wanted in the first place.

 

It takes a moment for the clown to cough out more blood before she can speak again, but when she does; Bryce knows she’ll never forget the clown’s last words to her. How it will haunt her to her dying breath. Be ingrained in her memory for all the days to come.

 

“Maybe, not on the outside, but on the inside you are,” Green eyes close tiredly and for the very last time. “Batsy, you need to stop, or your _tears_ will _drown_ the whole world.”

 

There was no more talking. Nothing more to be said as Bryce only held the Joker close to her chest. Minutes ticked by as the only sound to be heard was the Joker’s shallow breathing and the rain hitting the ground. Soon, much too soon, only the rain was left. Leaving her completely alone without the one woman who understood her better than anyone else. All that was left was a grieving Bat and the memories of years past. Bryce had experienced her fair share of grief over the years. From her parents, her crime fighting partner, the love of her life and now the Joker. She couldn’t change the past. Only live with it and move forward. That’s all that was ever left for her. Because at the end of the day; she needed to be prepared. _To fight_. Be strong for those that needed her to be so. It was naive of her to think that the war would be over. That she could finally find peace. Not yet. Joker made that crystal clear to her. Brought out the truth she was trying to deny. Her fight wasn’t over and she needed to be victorious or everything she fought for would be lost. When she truly thought about it; she knew it all along. There was no chance that the Atlanteans would let the death of their Queen slide. The probability was as unlikely as the Joker returning to life in her arms right now. Her night may have started and ended in the worst possible way, but the Joker has done her one favor. Brought her back on course of what needed to be done. As her heart still ached and she placed one final kiss to the Joker’s lifeless lips; she knew that like always she’d continue her fight.

 

_If not for her own well-being, or the innocents she swore to protect, then because the Joker wouldn’t have wanted it any other way._

_It was the only way Bryce could think of honoring the Joker’s memory._

_For Batwoman always needed to come out on top._

_No matter the cost._

_And if the whole world drowned like the Joker claimed it might for her crusade to succeed; then let it._

_She’d continue to fight and survive._

_To win._

_Because now that the Joker was gone._

_In the end she couldn’t trust anyone, but herself._


End file.
